Dragon Ball Z: High School Stories!
by Talos Angel
Summary: What if Chi Chi, Goku, and Vegeta met during high school? Read to find out! BTW, I am no longer typing the titles in all caps; I realized it looks dumb.


DRAGON BALL Z: HIGH SCHOOL STORIES!

CHAPTER ONE: THE MEETING!

-Chi Chi was sad; she didn't want to move to east town, but her father, the Ox King, had to because that is where his new job was. "Do we really have to go, dad?" Chi Chi asked the Ox King. "'Fraid so!" The Ox King replied back, so they moved to east town and Chi Chi had to go to a new high school called "West High," as if that made any sense! Chi Chi was just a small, pretty woman, who was wearing a long, purple dress and a blue vest-jacket, and also some shoes; she got an occasional look, but was generally unnoticed. One day, at lunch, Chi Chi noticed the absolute cutest guy she has ever seen; he had spiky, jet-black hair, and walked around in an orange karate gi and big black rain boots, and he looked so hot that Chi Chi almost squealed, but then she sighed. "He probably won't be interested in me." Chi Chi moped, and then went off to class. In class, she noticed that she was sitting right next to that hot guy in the karate gi! "Hello!" The guy said to Chi Chi! "Umm...h-hi..." Chi Chi nervously replied back. "My name is Goku! What's yours?" The man energetically replied! "Umm...Chi Chi..." Chi Chi said nervously. "Wanna go somewhere after school?" Goku asked Chi Chi. Chi Chi was surprised; she wasn't eve one of the popular girls, and she saw how all of the other girls oogled over him, and he could have any of them he wanted! "S-ss-sure!" Chi Chi replied. "Cool!" Goku said, "we can go to a movie or something!"

CHAPTER TWO: THE DISCOVERY!

-Chi Chi and Goku Walked to the movie theatre after school, and they saw the new Digimon movie that came out, and they liked it! Chi Chi noticed that Goku was very energetic and youthful; he was enjoying the movie the entire time, and he laughed a lot! "Well, I guess I gotta take you home!" Goku sighed. "It was a pleasure meeting with you!" Chi Chi cheerfully replied to Goku. On the way back, however, a big semi truck lost control and started driving really fast at Goku and Chi Chi! "OH NO!" Chi Chi screamed, and covered her face! "DARN IT!" Goku also screamed, but he stopped the semi truck with his hands! Goku put the semi truck down and told the trick driver "You should be more careful when driving!" "Oh OK." The truck driver said back to Goku. Goku turned around and looked at Chi Chi, who looked very surprised! "I'll bet you're wondering how I did that..." Goku sighed. Chi Chi nodded a bit, and was still very shocked! "Well, let's just say that I'm not like any other high school student, and leave it at that." Goku replied, then he walked Chi Chi home.

-Over the next few weeks, Chi Chi noticed other weird things about Goku; he liked bananas and ramen a lot, and he could carry very heavy objects easily. He ran way faster than anybody else, and he was in colourguard, and could spin wooden staves easily. One day, Chi Chi noticed a monkey tail coming out of Goku's pants! "Could he be?" Chi Chi gasped! "Maybe I could ask him..." She pondered. Chi Chi walked up to Goku, and he said "hey Chi Chi, wazzup?" "Goku, we need to talk in private." Chi Chi said in a serious tone. Goku did not know why she was so serious, but he went with her to a private place. "What is it?" Goku asked concerned. "The monkey tail, the strength and speed, the bananas and ramen; you are a saiyan!" Chi Chi concluded! Goku smiled, "yep! I sure am, lol!" Chi Chi was amazed; the man she liked so much, a saiyan? "Well, I don't mind!" Chi Chi giggled! "Awesome!" Goku replied energetically, and then they kissed.

CHAPTER THREE: THE OTHER SAIYANS!

-Chi Chi and Goku were BF/GF from then on; they fell in love, and went somewhere after school every day, and went places over the weekend. Usually, they would go to the top of a tall tree in the forest, where they would watch the sunset. "This is very romantic!" Chi Chi said stroking Goku's chin." "Yeah..." Goku would reply in a dreamy voice. One day, a man with spiky hair approached Chi Chi at school, and he asked "Woman! Do you know where Kakarot is?" He was a tall man with tall, spiky black hair, and he wore a blue jumpsuit with an armour cuirass over it. "First of all," Chi Chi assertively replied back, "My name is Chi Chi!" "FINE, Whatever!" The man replied angrily, "*Chi Chi,* do you7 know where a man named Kakarot is?" "I know of no such person by that name!" Chi Chi replied back annoyed! "Tch! Useless!" The man replied, and then he went away. Later, Chi Chi told Goku about it. "He was sooooooo weird!" Chi Chi told Goku. Goku's eyes grew wide, and he said, "Chi Chi, there's something I need to tell you about that man!" Chi Chi was confused, but Goku said, "His name is Vegeta, and he is one of the other saiyans, he is looking for me, so we should stay away from him!" "Is he going to hurt me?" Chi Chi asked worried! "Not while I protect you!" Goku Laughed!

-As Chi Chi was walking home, Vegeta ran up to her and punched her very hard! "You LIED! I SAW YOU WITH KAKAROT!" Vegeta screamed! "Stay away from me!" Chi Chi screamed, trying to get up and RUN! Vegeta grabbed Chi Chi, and smirked, "my my...Kakarot has a good taste in women, you are a pretty one!" Vegeta shouted! "EWW!" Chi Chi squealed, "Get away from me you pervert!" "No!" Vegeta yelled, and then he punched Chi Chi until she was unconscious, "I have a more practical use for you, hehehehehehehehe!"

CHAPTER FOUR: ULTIMANUM!

-Goku got a letter in the mail from Vegeta, and it said

-Dear Kakarot,

I kidnapped your girlfriend, and if you don't want anything bad to happen to her, you will come to the abandoned mansion in the forest, and have a showdown with me, HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Love,

Vegeta

P.S. You have a good taste in women, Kakarot! you should help me get a girlfriend sometime!-

"DARN YOU, VEGETA!" Goku screamed as he crumpled the letter in his hand! Goku was really worried about Chi Chi, and was afraid that Vegeta was going to hurt her...OR WORSE! Goku got in his car, and started the ignition, when he realized that he ran so fast, that he didn't need a car! Goku ran out of his house, and ran into the forest to the abandoned mansion!

-When Chi Chi regained consciousness, she was tied to a chair, and Vegeta was there, with two other saiyans: One was big, bald, and buff with a black moustache, while the other looked vaguely like Goku, except he had really long, messy black hair, and they both wore the same armor as Vegeta! "Allow me to introduce Nappa and Raditz to you, miss!" Vegeta cackled! "Hi, I'm Nappa!" The bald guy shouted cheerfully, "I'm Raditz!" The guy with the long black hair snickered! "Why did you bring me here?" Chi Chi asked demandingly! "We're the ones who are going to kill you if Kakarot doesn't-" Vegeta was cut off by the sound of Goku kicking down the door to the mansion! "VEGETA!" Goku screamed, "I'm here, now unhand Chi Chi!" "You'll have to beat me in a fight first, Kakarot!" Vegeta yelled!

CHAPTER FIVE: THE BIG SHOWDOWN!

-Nappa and Raditz watched Chi Chi to make sure she did not escape while Vegeta and Goku fought! Goku and Vegeta were circle-strafing around each other! "I am going to kill you for what you did to me back on planet Vegeta!" Vegeta yelled at Goku! "Vegeta! Can't we just let that incident rest? I really didn't mean-" "NO!" Vegeta shouted, interrupting Goku, "You humiliated me, and injured my pride! I MUST KILL YOU FOR THAT!" Vegeta launched a devastating punch that knocked Goku far backwards into a wall, and Chi Chi looked away because it was painful to watch! Goku got up, and spit some rocks out! "One lucky shot ain't enough!" Goku yelled, and then he roundhouse kicked Vegeta into the staircase and Vegeta went through it! Vegeta got out of the staircase, and was very angry! "I'll kill you, Kakarot!" Vegeta yelled, and he rushed to start punching Goku! "We'll see about that!" Goku yelled as he ran to start punching and kicking Vegeta! Goku eventually landed a devastating critical hit on Vegeta, and knocked him over to Chi Chi!

-Vegeta slowly got up, and grabbed Chi Chi, and grinned like a madman! "Vegeta! You wouldn't dare!" Goku screamed angrily! Vegeta then bit Chi Chi on the neck! "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!" Chi Chi yelped out in pain and agony! "CHI CHI! NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Goku yelled at the top of his lungs! Vegeta ran away, while shouting "Better luck next time, Kakarot! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Vegeta then threw a Molotov cocktail in through the window, and lighted the mansion on FIRE! Goku, Nappa, and Raditz all gathered around Chi Chi, who was groaning in pain! "I think she's turning into a saiyan!" Nappa pointed out! "But most saiyans are born! No human has ever survived such a transformation before!" Raditz added! "I have no choice but to-" Goku was about to say, but then Chi Chi went limp, and she grew a monkey tail; She transformed into a saiyan! "CHI CHI! Please respond!" Goku cried, but Chi Chi didn't move at all. "Sorry..." Nappa sighed, "I wish we could have helped..." "Nah...you guys tried, and I guess that counts for something." Goku sniveled, while shedding tears onto Chi Chi. Just then, Chi Chi started to move, and then she got up! "Chi Chi! you're alive!" Goku hugged Chi Chi tight! "Goku...what happened?" Chi Chi asked weakly. "Vegeta bit you, and you survived turning into a saiyan, but we need to get you home now!"

CHAPTER SIX: EPILOGUE!

-Goku, Chi Chi, Nappa, and Raditz all escaped the burning mansion before it collapsed, and then they went back to Chi Chi's house to make sure she would be OK. After the night, Chi Chi woke up, and she was still dazed from the experience, but she felt much better now! "Thanks for helping me help Chi Chi get better, guys!" Goku said to Nappa and Raditz. "No Problemo!" Raditz replied back! Goku turned to Chi Chi, and said "I'm sorry I let this happen to you...I guess I'm just too dangerous to be around..." Goku sighed very deeply. "Nonsense!" Chi Chi replied back cheerfully, "That was the most fun night of my entire life!" Goku looked confused, "Huh?" He asked. "Sure I was kidnapped and almost killed," Chi Chi explained, "but my life was soooooooooo boring before that day...before I met you!" Chi Chi looked Goku in the eyes, "Goku...I would rather be dead than forced to live on without you," Chi Chi whispered, and then they kissed.

Awwwwwww...

THE END!

P.S: Since my previous fan fiction was Twilight written DBZ style, I thought it was only fair that I wrote DBZ in Twilight style so it would balance out. Once again, I thank you for reading, lol!

**P.S.S: The sequel has been uploaded, be sure to check it out if you liked this story. Thank you, once again!**


End file.
